


How To (Almost) Get Laid In Pete Wentz's Bathroom

by neonbrother



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Almost Sex, Awkward Brendon, Cocky Ryan, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonbrother/pseuds/neonbrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon may hate to admit it, but sometimes Spencer did have good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To (Almost) Get Laid In Pete Wentz's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this since christmas and due to sudden inspiration and mild peer pressure i actually finished. dedicated to ryn-ross on tumblr who pretty much forced me to write this

Brendon hated Spencer Smith. Never had there been a worse friend than him. They might have been friends since kindergarten when they first ate crayons together but nearly a whole life of friendship was effectively ruined by Spencer being a selfish shit. Brendon did not want to go out to Pete Wentz’s latest party. He wanted to stay at home with his cat and watch Netflix. But Spencer complained that he couldn’t possibly attend without his wingman, despite Brendon being the worst wingman that has ever existed. Of course, he used that excuse and Spencer simply pouted and used his puppy dog eyes which broke him pretty much straight away. Spencer then insisted that this party would be a good thing as Brendon needed to socialise more and get laid. Personally, Brendon thought he socialised more than enough by just dealing with Spencer and his friend/fuckbuddy Jon, who practically lived with them. And it’s not like he never got laid. It was just a rare occurrence.

So by 9, Brendon found himself slouching in the corner of the room, knocking back his third beer. He figured that considering he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place, he may as well drink all of Pete’s alcohol and not remember anything in the morning. He’d been told that he was a lot more fun when he was drunk, so the way he saw it, he was doing everyone a favour. Rationally, he knew he wasn’t doing himself a favour what with the horrific hangover he’d be subjected to in the morning but he was a big boy. He could deal with it.

Brendon stood in his own corner, watching everyone grind against each other to whatever moderately decent music Pete was playing. Half of them were horrifically out of time which was part amusing and partly just annoying. However, his eyes kept drifting over to one guy who kept up with the rhythm perfectly. His slender body moved through the crowd gracefully, the fluorescent lights dancing across his pale skin. He turned and his eyes caught Brendon’s. His ridiculously long fringe flopped over hooded chocolate eyes and Brendon felt himself weaken slightly. The boy dragged his tongue across his lower lip, raising one eyebrow at Brendon. He swallowed and forced himself to look away. He decided that he was not going to give Spencer the satisfaction of him actually enjoying this party and getting laid.

He decided that the best thing to do in this situation would be to go to the bathroom and hopefully by the time he was back, the outrageously attractive guy wouldn’t be there anymore. So he finished his beer off and headed off to the bathroom. He pushed his way through hordes of drunk, sweaty people until he finally found the door. As soon as he got in there, he sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and put his head in his hands. All he could think about was that damn hot guy. It was unfair that any person could be that attractive. Fuck Spencer for making him come out tonight.  
Brendon was just compiling a list of inventive ways he could torture and/or kill his best friend when someone pushed the door open.  
“I was wondering where you’d gone off to.”

He looked up and immediately started to panic as he realised that this was the very same hot guy he’d just been having a mild breakdown over. “What are you doing in here?” he asked, trying not to stumble over his words and make a fool of himself.  
“I was looking for you. I couldn’t just let you get away after eye-fucking me like that.”  
“Hang on, I was totally not eye-fucking you!” Brendon squeaked defensively, his voice cracking.  
“You were. Anyway, I’m Ryan.”

So the hot stranger finally had a name. And Brendon was disappointed his name wasn’t Bob or Rodger or something totally not sexy. But no. His name had to be Ryan. A name that Brendon was actually very fond of.  
“And you are…?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, shaking Brendon out of his stupor.  
“Oh… I’m Brendon,” he said awkwardly, feeling like now might be the time to get up off the damn toilet seat. He stood up and went to push past Ryan.

“Where are you going now?” Ryan asked, placing a hand on his arm. He squeezed slightly and Brendon knew it wasn’t supposed to be an innocent touch. Ryan didn’t look like the type of guy to be impulsive and simply feeling his hand around his bicep was enough to make Brendon feel electrified.  
“I need to meet my friend,” he lied, trying to retain his composure.  
“Bullshit,” said Ryan quietly.

Before Brendon even had chance to react, Ryan had him backed up against the door and was kissing him. He gasped and Ryan took advantage of this, slipping his tongue into Brendon’s mouth. He grabbed Brendon’s wrists and pinned them above his head so he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

Rationally, Brendon knew that he shouldn’t be letting himself be ravaged in Pete Wentz’s bathroom on a Saturday night but his dick and the alcohol in his veins had very different ideas. They were telling him that this was a great idea. So Brendon stopped fighting and responded eagerly to Ryan instead. Thankfully the other boy released his wrists and Brendon used it as an opportunity to tangle his hands in Ryan’s soft hair. He tugged gently on the strands and was rewarded by a low moan.

As if Ryan had remembered who was meant to be in control, he forcefully gripped Brendon’s hips and moved his lips down to brush his jawline. Brendon shuddered and Ryan began to kiss his neck, leaving marks that wouldn’t fade for days. His long fingers trailed gently over Brendon’s stomach and paused above the waistband of his jeans. He stopped and glanced at Brendon who swallowed and nodded. Without any hesitation, Ryan dropped to his knees and unzipped Brendon’s jeans. The younger boy leaned back against the door and felt his skin flush with anticipation.

Ryan was just about to push down the fabric of Brendon's boxers when someone knocked on the door. "You're fucking kidding me," he muttered under his breath, getting to his feet. Brendon sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair. It looked like he wasn't getting laid after all and Spencer would still have nothing to be smug about. 

They left the bathroom, neither of them particularly caring about the people who gave them knowing looks. After all, two guys leaving a bathroom together looking ravished wasn't exactly the epitome of innocence. 

Brendon cleared his throat. "I should get back to my friend. He's probably looking for me."  
Ryan looked momentarily disappointed, but the expression was so fleeting Brendon could've imagined it. He immediately felt bad, and for some stupidly impulsive reason, he then said "hey, can I have your number?"  
"You can have more than just my number." Ryan winked, holding his hand out for Brendon's phone. Once the number was added, he sent a text to himself, reading "hi it's the hot guy u nearly blew in pete's toilet ;)'.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Brendon asked, feeling unnaturally nervous.  
"You can see me whenever you feel like picking up where we left off tonight," Ryan answered, letting his gaze travel over Brendon's body suggestively.  
He gulped. "Yeah. Okay. That sounds... good."  
"Sure does," Ryan smirked. "See you later, babe," he said, placing a quick kiss on Brendon's cheek and walking off, his hips swaying. 

Brendon stood there watching him, knowing that he was in far too deep already but also knowing that maybe he just didn't care. Who knew. Maybe Ryan was what he needed. And he had the promise of seeing him again, so it's not like they'd never go anywhere. Even if they did just have casual blowjobs in semi-public places.


End file.
